


Under Radar

by OtomeGirl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Narcissism, Obsession, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: Soundwave has always been faithful to Megatron but few know the reason for this but make no mistake, the silent bot is much more than it appears to be and does everything to get what he wants. For your own safety it is best to never touch what belongs to Soundwave or the consequences will be deadly.
Relationships: Soundwave/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thank @WarmMugOfTea for being my Beta in another fanfic of mine whose idea came out of nowhere and that I have no idea how this story will unfold. Anyway, here we go!

The Pit. A place where the scum of Cybertron and the inimitable went to fight for glory and survival. And to serve as entertainment for those who paid the ticket price to watch the bloody struggles. It was also a dumping ground for those who didn't follow the law. Assassins, terrorists, or even people with ideas not well regarded by the Council went to the Pit's to die, serving as entertainment for the upper classes.

It was there Megatron, a miner bot who had better ideas for Cybertron was sent to this hell there because he wanted his planet, his home, to be better for all kinds of classes and not just for the richest. To survive, he became one of the best warriors, a gladiator. Now he was loved by the people who watched him fight, but he had big plans and the fame he was gaining would help him with that.

After winning another fight, the guards took Megatron back to his cell and locked him there without worrying about the still open and bleeding wounds the bot had gained, a new scar, a new day to follow with life. The gladiator looks at the cell next to his where another well-known and famous fighter resided, Soundwave. Nobody knew much about him just that it seemed like his whole life was inside the Pit. He was a mysterious bot, he didn't speak, and the mask hid his face and expressions. His ambiguity made his reputation. What was not obscure was the fear he incited when he appeared in the arena.

There wasn't a fight in which he did not return covered in energon, never his. It was amazing how he managed to get back without suffering any damage, not even a scratch and Megatron knew it was only a matter of time before the two fought. So every time he went back to his cell, the big grey bot tried to talk with the lilac bot from the cell next to it it was never successful. Megatron told about his plans, the faction he wanted to create, and that he required Soundwave with him. Megatron never got an answer or anything that showed he was interested. Until that day.

Two guards were talking while watching the prisoners, and the matter seemed to get Soundwave's attention. It did not go unnoticed by Megatron who now also paid attention to the conversation. The guards, two grounders, talked about a VIP who attended today's fights, a nobleman from Vos, the city of jets and aerial bots. The guards did not know who but said that he was someone in power, and one of his children was accompanying him. Another guard appears and removed Megatron from the cell. The next fight would be his.

And, once again, Megatron won his fight. He made his request over the lifeless body of his opponent. Almost broken in two due to a well-struck axe strike. 

Megatron took advantage of his victory celebration to investigate the place where the VIPs stayed. He saw what appeared to be a Seeker wearing a kind of golden blanket with touches of wine as an article of clothing celebrating the destruction of the fight and, beside him, a smaller Seeker who looked very uncomfortable being there. The larger Seeker harshly grabbed the other by the chin and seemed to yell something at him and forced him to look at the arena where Megatron was. One didn't to be a genius to know that the smaller Seeker was only there because of obligation. When the Seeker looked away from Megatron, the bigger one threw him against the floor. Megatron couldn't hear it but knew it was not a good thing, and the last thing he saw was what appeared to be the biggest Seeker hitting the smallest while shouting at him.

Upon returning to his cell Megatron told his cell neighbour about it and, for the first time, the silent bot showed interest and the grey bot took advantage of it and convinced him to join his cause in exchange for the promise that he would have something that he wanted in return. A few days later, a riot erupted in the Pit, prisoners escaped by killing anyone who tried to stop them. Not long after, the Decepticons were born. The former gladiator's charisma turned him into a warlord. Within a few years, a war broke out.

Soundwave came to demand Megatron's promise in an attack that the Decepticons made on Vos. The silent bot disappeared as they bombed the city. Megatron didn't care much about it because he knew that Soundwave was loyal and that he would come back after doing what he had to do even though Soundwave had never revealed to Megatron what he wanted in exchange for his loyalty.

Soundwave walked down a corridor containing statues and art on the walls and easily killed anyone who tried to stop him from moving on. He knew the place well, studied it for a long time and knew exactly where the guards were and where the nobles would evacuate.

Few knew, but Soundwave was a psychopath who had an obsession he was obsessed with a person. Those who knew of his personality were dead, and now the only one still alive was dying.

Soundwave stepped over the Winglord's body, which was on the ground bleeding a lot after the drone cut the cables on his neck. Noises of the silver-coloured Seeker with gold and red trying to stay alive were still coming from them.  
Soundwave went to a corner where a pair of eyes shone with fear, thinking he would be the next victim, but nothing happened to him the drone extended his hand.

Megatron awaited the return of Soundwave. The silent bot appeared holding something wrapped in a dark burgundy blanket. The Decepticon didn't care what it was. He was just happy to have his Second in Command back. Now he could put the second part of his plan in action: Operation Nemesis.

It did not take long for the war to last for a few millennia and continue now on a planet known as Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Airachnid walked through the halls completely bored when she heard two Vehicons talking to each other as they separated energon. About Soundwave having a pet that seldom leaves his quarter and the few who managed to see it either ended up dead or missing. Not even Megatron knew who his SIC's pet was and he did not seem to care much as long as Soundwave continued to do his job. But many Decepticons wanted to see what the pet was. Rumours and even bets on the subject ran through the aircraft. Some thought that the pet would be a grounder, others an aerial. 

Only one person on the entire aircraft could see the pet and keep this spark, Knockout. Even though he was the only one who could see it, he never revealed anything about the Soundwave pet. Whenever asked, he would either evade the subject or leave. It was unlike the Doctor as he loved to gossip. But when it came to the Soundwave, he changed completely. Knockout knew how dangerous the Second in Command was when he saw first hand what happened to a Vehicon when he asked for help from him while examining the SIC's pet that was a little unwell at the time. The only thing the Vehicon did was touch it, unintentionally. The remains of the vehicon hung from the ceiling shortly after. 

It had not been long since Airachnid was trapped on that planet because her aircraft broke down and not long where she joined the Decepticons just because she wanted to have fun to destroy some bots and collect parts of them and use them as decoration. The Predacon Spider decided to find out why all this mystery and waited for the night to fall to look for clues in the Medical Bay. The first step was to learn more about the pet. It was no surprise to see that the red bot did not leave its data with the other medical data, so she looked more closely and found a false bottom in one of the drawers where it contained only a medical card.

Unceremoniously, the Predacon started reading the data from the file she found.

Designation: Starscream  
Age: undated - Adult  
Species: Aerialbot  
Class: Seeker

Airachnid stopped reading when she saw that Soundwave's pet was a Seeker, perhaps the last of the species and Primus! She wanted it for her collection! Maybe she even let him live inside a cage on her aircraft, and when she finally got off this planet she would make money from the Seeker using it as an attraction or something. She continued to read the file.

Alimentation: two cubes of energon per day of low quality or one cube of average quality per day,  
Spark: healthy - no split sign for sparklings – no sign of spark bound.  
Other data: Possible, Heat process will be started within a few months / he needs to have daytime flights as well, and not just nighttime / he needs to be more exposed to the sun and feel the wind in his frame / wearing jewellery only if they are light, especially if placed on the wings / high-quality energon makes him sleepy / there is no data on him being allergic to any element.

Airachnid was surprised to see that Soundwave's pet fed twice a day while the rest of the Decepticons only ate once a day or every other day. Starscream should be very spoiled since there was even mention of wearing jewellery, the gems could be useful for her when she left this organic planet. After making a copy of Starscream's report for herself, she decided she would have that Seeker for herself. But first, she would have to fix her aircraft and make it functional before she could act.

It took some time, but Predacon finally managed to repair her aircraft without Megatron finding out. She has already prepared everything inside for the arrival of the new acquisition, now all she needed to do was get her claws in the Seeker.

Soundwave would have a patrol to do so it would be the perfect time to act and, as soon as the drone left, Airachinid went to his quarters which was in one of the farthest places from the aircraft, and was quiet. Predacon used a small device to open Soundwave's quarters. The room was large and immaculate, clean and neat; everything inside was of high quality. The room was light in colour, the complete opposite of the rest of the Nemesis ship, which was dark in colour, the place very much resembled a room for wealthy people. The berth was large. Three common-sized bots could easily sleep there. Soundwave was big, but it didn't need a berth that size. A thick white blanket covered the berth, which made it soft. At that moment someone was recharging on top of the berth and under a thin, light blue blanket.

The spider slowly approached and removed the thin blanket that covered the body of whoever was recharging there. Airachinid was then dazzled by the Seeker's beauty. They were predominantly light silver with touches of red and blue. His long legs made the Seeker even more beautiful, his small hips, the long and sharp claws, and the jewels he wore only magnified his beauty.

On his neck, Starscream wore a kind of collar made of Black Diamonds, a stone of value and very rare on the planet where they found themselves. Each one delicately carved until they took the shape of small loops placed on a necklace made purely of Rhodium. On the Seeker's wing, a waterfall made of Sapphires that were sculpted to look like stars. Connected by a fine wire made entirely of Cobalt, which gave the impression of the cascade of stars on his wings. Starscream was practically a mine of precious gems with him being the crown jewel.

He was recharging, so innocent and unaware of the threat that was just steps away from him. Airachinid decided not to wake him yet and looked for anything that could be useful to her, and she found the workplace where Soundwave created the jewellery for his pet. On the table, there were various types of precious stones in its purest form. Other metals, along with equipment in the box next to it were several types of jewellery. Ranging from necklaces to bracelets, and ornaments for the wings.

When going to the other side, it was possible to see plans for creating weapons still on paper, which was strange since Soundwave did not know how to make weapons. The Predacon turned to the Seeker resting on the berth. If those plans were created by the seeker, he was not only a beautiful ornament but also an important asset. Airachnid then placed the jewels in her subspace. She could sell them at a high price to a nobleman somewhere in the galaxy who liked shiny stones. She went to Starscream to touch him with her claw on his delicate face.

"Soundwave ... is it time to go flying ...?" the Seeker gradually woke up scratching his ruby optics,

"Sorry dear, but I'm not Soundwave," Airachnid said in a malicious tone,

Upon hearing that it was not Soundwave's voice, the Seeker quickly awakened "Who are you?"

"Your new owner" Predacon launches the web in the Seeker's mouth to stop him from screaming and then two more times, on his legs and wrists, immobilizing him and then placing himself on top of Starscream covering him more and more with her webs. Predacon loved to see the Seeker's ruby eyes fill with fear before turning him into a web cocoon, picking it up and leaving.

Airachnid did not have much time, Soundwave could return at any time from his patrol, and she entered the data on the computer and opened a Ground Bridge to her aircraft and ran there. Out of nowhere, she fell to the ground. And, soon after, hear an explosion and watch her ship catch fire. Before she lost consciousness, she felt someone grabbing one of her paws, dragging her somewhere until her vision went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Airachnid, suddenly onlined, she found herself trapped on a wheel by chains on her joints in addition to her extra legs. Looking around the room she was being held in, she saw Soundwave with his back to her and destroying the jewels she had taken by placing them in a furnace. Soundwave also took the jewellery Starscream was wearing when he was captured and threw them in the furnace,

"Ho ... destroying evidence about your pet's existence as a Seeker, Sounds?" Even as a prisoner, predacon now knew how to spit acid.

Soundwave didn't even bother to turn around he put the rest of the jewellery in the furnace. He then wiped his hands with a black cloth to remove some of the lava that caught his digits when a bubble burst. Airachinid was surprised to see Soundwave not making any sound when the molten metal caught him; it was almost as if he did not feel pain, but she did not let herself be surprised and continued to insult the mech,

"Megatron knows that your pet is a Seeker? I really doubt that since if he knew he would send you to deliver it to him,"

Now Predacon had the attention of Soundwave because it turned and seemed to look under the mask.

"Does he know that your pet uses a lot of energy? After all, two cubes a day is a lot and-," Her sentence was cut off by a high-pitched cry of pain. The lilac bot had fired a dagger and landed on one of her extra spider legs. Airachnid had to bite her lower lip to stop screaming in pain and not give SIC Decepticon a taste of victory. The Predacon even tried to shut down her pain receptor nerves, but she had no access. Soundwave had changed the shutdown code for her receptors.

Soundwave was now playing with a chain, silent and focused on the work he was doing,

"Megatron will ask about me. I am an important asset for the Decepticon cause," It didn't take half a second for her to scream in pain again, this time Soundwave had launched two daggers that each took a different paw. Airachnid was now bleeding from three pierced legs.

"Megatron has no interest in having a weakling like you in his army,"

Airachinid doesn't know if she was more surprised to hear Soundwave speak, or the simple fact that he used his real voice and not the recordings he usually used to communicate.

"Look, he can talk after all," she said dismissively. "Do you want to tell me anything else, Sounds?"

Another dagger; another leg chopped off.

"Almost three Earth hours," the drone mumbled

"What?"

"It was the time it took me to disinfect Starscream."

"Wait. What? Disinfect?" she said incredulously.

Soundwave approaches her, cables extended and grabbed her by the chin "Do you really think I would keep him dirty after you trapped him in your webs? After you touched him? It took me almost three hours to clean him, polish him, put a new hand of paint and sharpen the claws. Aside from the time it took me to calm him down and affirm my promise to him "  
if  
Soundwave now placed the tentacles on two of the daggers while holding the other two with his hands and in a quick downward motion he hacked off her legs. Luckily Soundwave had soundproofed the room, for the Predacon's cry would have certainly echoed.

Airachnid's energon Soundwave, but he didn't seem to mind and, putting the daggers aside, he took the Predacon out of the Wheel and tied her wrists with a chain and held her up and unable to touch in the floor. 

"W-Why do you care so much about a Seeker where you clearly see him like an animal? Something to decorate your quarters?" she almost blacked out from the pain and the energy loss through the wounds of her torn legs.

Soundwave seemed to be preparing a container with frozen water and some other elements, and when he finished putting the basin under the feet of Airachinid whose feet touched the water and ice contained in it. You could also see a grey element that got darker and darker each time it absorbed more water.

"You are not important enough to know my reasons," Soundwave now took two pieces of metal cut in a cylindrical shape and impaled them on the back of the Predacon exactly seven centimetres apart. The metal cylinders were so deep that they reached the pain receptors directly. As soon as it looked like Airachinid was going to go into stasis, she went back online, and the liquid basin got darker and darker with each prevented blackout.

"W-What did you do to me?"

"I haven't started yet, I'm just getting ready."

Airachinid shuddered, if all that was still preparation, she didn't want to know what was coming.

"Please, Soundwave ... let me go. I promise not to say anything to Megatron! To any bot!" She was desperate, and for a moment she thought Soundwave was going to release her as he stopped what he was doing for a few seconds, any hope ended when she saw a macabre smile of sharp teeth under the mask and one of Soundwave's eyes glowing with glee. For the first time in her life, she knew that her schemes and malice would not remove her from that situation.

"Before you kill me, could you tell me what kind of promise you made to him?"

Soundwave approaches her, this time holding a cable whose end sparks electrical sparks,

"As I said before, you are not important enough to know, but if you survive exactly two hours and forty-eight minutes and thirty-seven seconds, the exact time it took me to calm my Starscream, maybe I will tell you,"

Soundwave placed the electric cable touching one of the cylinders started a chain reaction with the other cylinder and created an electric bridge between them charged with electricity. The pain only increased as the ice melted in the basin and the dark liquid he climbed up to Airachinid's feet corroding the metal it touched. The goo seemed to be attracted by the electricity, and the cylinders on her back seemed to make it climb higher.

Soundwave stood there, taking delight in watching Airachnid scream and squirm in pain and blocked by stasis by some force. A reason that Soundwave certainly knew but would not reveal because he was having fun watching Predacon suffer.

Airachnid didn't even last twenty minutes. She only lived for 16 minutes and 52 seconds. A shame as the drone wanted to see her suffer more for what she made his Seeker go through. Because of the Predacon, he lost a lot of his favourite jewels that matched Starscream's frame and had to destroy them because Airachnid had touched them, but he was going to create more, this time bigger and more magnificent than before. Soundwave took Airachnid's lifeless body and placed it in the smelter, where he had previously destroyed the jewels and stayed there until he saw the Predacon piece by piece melt and disappear into the bubbling metal.

Soundwave then cleaned up before returning to meet Starscream. The Seeker did not like to see him dirty, especially if it was from energon. Soundwave walked back to his quarters. He found  
Starscream resting on the berth, this time without jewellery and wearing almost transparent clothing made of the purest silk, a nightgown in human terms. Soundwave went to him, and the Seeker noticed his presence and sat up.

Starscream was well polished, he got a new coat of paint, and his claws were sharpened and painted. Soundwave came over and retracted the mask just enough to show his mouth and kissed the Seeker possessively. Starscream timidly returned the kiss,

"Don't worry my little Star, she will never touch you again,"

Starscream rests his head on the Soundwave chassis. "You told me that no one would ever hurt me again," 

Soundwave hugged him, "And no one will hurt you. The plan is already underway and now it is only a matter of time before everyone who poses any kind of threat to you is destroyed." Soundwave kissed the Seeker's forehead,

"I didn't get to work today, I'm sorry ..." Starscream returned the hug and gave a little affection using his claws to race one of the drone's wings,

"Don't worry. Take the day to rest, tomorrow you can go back to work."

"Can Laserbeak stay with me today?"

Soundwave could not say no to him, especially when Starscream looked at him with those ruby eyes, “Of course.”

Laserbeak comes out of Soundwave's chest and places himself on Starscream's head, which gives a low laugh.

"I will come back later.,

Starscream held him, not wanting him to get away from him. Soundwave took him by the hand and kissed him there. "Is there anything else you want, little Star?"

"Can I ... stay for a while somewhere? I need some air ..."

Soundwave looks thoughtful, 

"Laserbeak will stay with me all the time, I promise!" Starscream burst out

Soundwave then nodded and opened a ground bridge.   
"When I finish I will pick you up, don't leave the place" Soundwave now retracts the mask before returning to work, but Starscream before entering the bridge tiptoed and kissed the covered area and left with Laserbeak in hand. Soundwave smiled and returned to work.

Starscream looks at where he was and was amazed by the area. It surrounded by green wildflowers here and there. Right in the middle was a lake surrounded by trees. Immediately the Seeker ran to the lake and transformed a Raptor 22, a jet from that planet that Soundwave had chosen to be his alt mode. Laserbeak tried to keep up with him, but she wasn’t as fast and couldn’t even fly so high, so the Seeker slowed down and lowered his altitude and went to the side of the casseticon.

While passing over some trees, two grounders heard the jet and looked up. Soon there were two vehicles were following them


	4. Chapter 4

Starscream landed near the lake and knelt on the ground picking up some flowers, unaware of the two grounders who approached slowly, using the trees as cover.

"My eyes deceive me. It can't be real ... is this a dream?"

"Old friend, I don't think we're dreaming. I'm also seeing the same Seeker you are seeing,"

"But how? They were all destroyed during when the city of Vos fell,"

"Not everyone it seems," sapphire blue eyes analyzed Starscream, amazed by the small thin frame, untouched by war.

Starscream was making a small wreath, and when he finished it, he gave a little whistle. Laserbeak flew in and landed on his lap, letting him put the wreath on her head.  
The colourful flowers matched her dark colour very well. The little casseticon moves her wings happily for the present.

Upon seeing her, the grounders were a little apprehensive and more attentive.

"Laserbeak, so the Seeker belongs to the Decepticons."

"If he is a Decepticon then why have we never seen him before?"

"I don't know Optimus. Maybe Megatron hasn't used it yet because he can't find a good time."

"We are at war! Any time is a good time to use a Seeker!"

Optimus takes a closer look at Starscream "He doesn't look like a warrior, he has no battle marks and no sign that he has ever participated in any fight. His frame is very well taken care of and he looks very healthy. I also don't see a Decepticon insignia anywhere."

"I really can't see the Decepticon emblem on him. But if he were a Neutral, would Laserbeak be with him?"

"I don't know but I will find out,"

The two grounders started to approach little by little, however, when the smaller, white and orange bot, pushed away one of the branches of a tree, birds that rested were startled which made them fly away very loudly, the Seeker then stood up and looked around him.

The first to go out through the trees was the larger grounder, dark blue and red, who wore a battle mask.

"Easy, we won't hurt you." Optimus put his hands on display showing that he did not have a gun with him and that he posed no danger "We just want to talk."

"I don't trust you! How will I know that you don't just want to use me disposable tool?!" the flier's wings went low and started fluttering.

It did not take long for Ratchet to note that the Seeker must have suffered a great deal of trauma in the past and that he possibly did not trust anyone because of it. But seeing that he was well-nourished and cared for, it was correct to say that someone was taking care of him, leaving him complacent, as if someone has been manipulating him for a long time.

"We won't do you any harm, " Optimus held out his servo"My name is Optimus Prime."

Optimus patiently let the Seeker approach him. It was the first time Starscream had seen another bot other than Soundwave or the doctor.

"Starscream," he answered, placing a small-clawed servo in Optimus' huge one,

"Nice to meet you, Starscream. Could you tell me how you got here if you're not uncomfortable?"

"I asked for permission to be able to fly a bit and get some fresh air ..." Starscream removes his hand from Optimus' and blushed,  
"Permission? Do you need consent to be able to fly?"

Ratchet got a little closer so he could better observe the seeker,

"Y-Yes. I need Soundwave to give me the okay to fly. We usually fly together sometimes, at night."

Optimus and Ratchet exchange a quick look "Soundwave? It must be a very good bot for you" Optimus took the opportunity to get more information,

"Yeah! He saved me!" Starscream's wings shot up and moving up and down "He takes care of me and makes sure that nothing bad happens to me,"  
Optimus blinked twice, speechless, Soundwave had completely bewitched Starscream.  
"I see, Would you like to come with us for a cube?"

Starscream took a step back "I-I can't. Soundwave told me that I can't leave and that I must wait for him."

Ratchet whispered to Optimus that Starscream had clear signs of "victimization by the kidnapper" or, in other words, Stockholm syndrome in human language. Optimus now found himself in an obligation to save this grey bot and started to approach him. Starscream put up his arms, trying to shield any oncoming blows.  
Laserbeak then shot out of the trees and fired at Optimus Prime and Ratchet trying to get the two to stay away from Starscream. It doesn't have much effect due to their frames being very robust and, on reflex, Optimus fired his blaster and the casseticon.

"Laserbeak !!" Starscream goes to her and takes her in his arms. The garland of flower's petals to spread on the wings of the casseticon, next to her wound.

Starscream tightly embraced Laserbeak and moved away from Optimus and Ratchet.

"It wasn't my intention, I just acted instinctively."

Every time Optimus tried to get closer, Starscream went further back until he hit his back against a tree, allowing the Prime to grab him by the wrist.

"We will take you to a safe place, away from Soundwave and the Decepticons,"

"No! Let me go! Let me go! Soundwave !! I want Soundwave !!"

Starscream was trying to break free when a ground bridge opened up very close to them. Laserbeak had sent an emergency signal to Soundwave, who left the bridge already firing at the Autobots. Not long after Megatron left following the lilac bot and, seeing the Seeker holding Laserbeak, he is quite surprised because it was the first time he saw who Soundwave's pet was. But he couldn't think about that now, he had one more important thing to do, and it was to destroy the Autobots. The fight didn't last long, Ratchet had asked for a bridge through which he and Optimus retreated.

Soundwave was now with Starscream and saw the damage done to Laserbeak and noted that Knockout needed to repair. Megatron did not approach; he just stood there looking at how Soundwave doted on the Starscream.

So that was the pet. Megatron always thought it was an aerial bot and not a Seeker.

Soundwave opened a portal that opened in front of his quarter's door. Knockout was already outside waiting for Starscream and Laserbeak after receiving a message from Soundwave. The SIC then opens the door to his quarters, and Starscream immediately enters followed by Knockout who asks him to sit on the berth opting to see Laserbeak first. Megatron could not spy too much because the door was closed.

"Soundwave ... follow me" Decepticon's leader tone was grave.

Soundwave follows him completely in silence to Megatron's quarter, who is already screaming at his Second in Command as soon as the door closes behind the drone.

"A Seeker ?! Your pet is a Seeker ?!"

"Starscream: not a pet. Never was."

"So what is it? Your Conjunx Endura ?!"

Soundwave was silent, he wanted Starscream to be his and his alone, but it was not the time for that. He decided that he would only have him as Conjunx when he was in a position of greater authority. And because he wanted to give the best to him and for that, he needed power, More than he already had.

"I don't care if he is your pet or not! What matters is that we now have the advantage of having a Seeker in this war."

Soundwave was not liking anything where the conversation was going,

"Soundwave, starting tomorrow your Seeker will become a combatant in my army."

"No,"

"What did you say, Soundwave?"

"No. Megatron: promised Soundwave something. Starscream is that something."

Megatron pushed the bot against the wall, furious in his eyes "Don't disobey me, Soundwave. Four million years with him was enough time for the secret of who you really kept. Now it's time to use everything we have at our disposal to win the war, the Seeker included. "

Megatron lets out Soundwave "You can go. Tell your pet that tomorrow he will start on the front line against the Autobots."

Soundwave leaves Megatron's quarters, furious but without showing it and returns to where Starscream and Knockout were. Laserbeak slept in the seeker's arms after being repaired by the doctor. Knockout was leaving when Soundwave whispered something to him, the red bot nodded and left.

Soundwave walked to Starscream,

"I am in trouble?"

Soundwave retracts the mask and kisses Starscreams helmet "Of course not, why do you think that?"

Starscream looks at the ground "I saw how that big grey bot looked furious at you when you saw me. I swear it wasn't my intention to be seen by anyone but those two grounders came out of nowhere! They ... they wanted to get me away from you ... "

Soundwave embraces Starscream "Don't worry, from tomorrow nobot will ever separate us,"

"Promise?"

"Promise, Now rest with Laserbeak, I'll go ahead with some things for tomorrow. Tomorrow you with Knockout and his Conjunx will have a little fun outside the base."

"Can I fly tomorrow?"

"Of course you can, tomorrow will be just your day to do what you want."

"So I want to be with you, all day!"

Soundwave separates from the hug "Tomorrow I will be very busy, but you will be fine with Knockout and Breakdown."

"Okay ... but do you promise that when night comes we can be together?"

"I promise. I will settle everything before nightfall, Now rest."

Starscream lies in the berth with Laserbeak right next to him. Soundwave gently covers them both with a thin, light blue blanket and, when he sees that Starscream has fallen into recharge, he quietly gets up and travels to a part of the room that with a false wall. Soundwave pressed a button revealing a large arsenal of weapons that the Seeker had created.

"Tomorrow a new era begins,"

Soundwave sends encoded messages to some Vehicons, Erradicons and other Decepticons. It was time to put his plan into action.


	5. Chapter 5

The day had not dawned when Starscream, Knockout, and Breakdown left Nemesis through a ground bridge, and, as soon as the three disappeared through the portal, it closed. Soundwave sent a message to some Vehicons and Erradicons.

Soundwave planned to take control of the faction a long time ago. Today he would put the plan into effect. It was not difficult to convince bots to join him due to the mistreatment they suffered at the hands of Megatron, and those who did not want to join him would find the end up like the others who have stood in his way over the years.

It was no secret that Soundwave had been a dangerous mech since the Pit, but it was from the moment he joined the Decepticons that his true nature became known. At first, he killed enemies quickly. But over time, his ways became crueller, and now he was happy to have blood on his hands, and his methods of torture and murder became so horrid that no bot wanted to face him on the battlefield. Disappearances were also common, and rumours said that Soundwave was responsible for them, especially if a bot put his eyes on what belonged to him, so getting followers was not difficult. Soundwave also treated those on his side well, as long as they did not cross certain lines.

The sun began to illuminate the Nemesis, making the energon on the floor glow blue. There were bits, and pieces of Vehicons, scattered around the corridors painted in a fluorescent blue.   
There were claw marks on the wall and floor. The last signs of those who tried to fight in a battle already determined.   
The alarm was silent. Vehicons and Erradicons painted in a dark blue colour with touches of black, held unknown weaponry that had incredible firepower but at the same time silent, ambushed unsuspecting bots.

Megatron ran through the halls shouting orders as he fired his canon. But there was always a bot that fell close to him, lifeless, which caused those who were still alive to panic and flee, becoming easy targets or surrender in exchange for the promise of staying alive. Megatron tried to contact Shockwave, but he did not respond. Knockout and Breakdown did not respond either. They cut the line with the Warlord. Megatron was alone and surrounded by enemies. Megatron launched a dark vehicon against the wall and fired right in the middle of his chassis. Right in the corner of optic, he spotted his SIC "Soundwave! I demand to know why you did not sound the alarm,"   
It was then he noticed that Soundwave was giving orders to the modified Vehicons and Erradicons.

Megatron had been betrayed.

Megatron screamed in anger running at Soundwave, but someone attacked him from behind, in the head, making him lose consciousness, muttering curses at the traitor.

He awoke to a dripping sound., His optics shot to where the sound originated and found it to be his energon.  
He was bleeding, Megatron was bleeding. There was only a nick in the warlords back from the ambush, but each drop that fell from his body incited rage. He tried to get back on his feet, to fight as he did in the pits. Unfortunately, he wouldn't have fared well back then either, "Soundwave!" managing to stand up he lunged transforming his servo into a blade, a tentacle shot out and grabbed it flipping him upside down. A fist silenced the growl that escaped his lips. Another one flung him across the room, into a wall. A servo grabbed his face and lifted him.

Soundwave was smiling under his mask as he picked Megatron up. He had tolerated the Warlord when he was a revolutionary. He even toasted High-grade with him when they bombed Vos. But soon, the revolutionary became a warlord, and he became less tolerable. The boasting increased, and his obsession with Optimus Prime became bothersome. But when Megatron said that _his _seeker had to fight, all tolerance vanished. So when he started to use his tentacles to squeeze the mechs throat, euphoria flooded him. He threw the grey mech on the ground and started crushing Megatron's head with his pede until there was a crunch.__

__Megatron's frame no longer responded,  
"I want the bodies dismantled and melted," Soundwave gave the order to Vehicon, picking up the Warlord's body,  
"Of course, my lord," The dark-coloured Vehicon went out to fulfil his orders. Soundwave took one last look at the grey bot that lay on the floor before leaving. There was still a lot to be done until nightfall. The ship needed to be cleaned, repainted and those who swore allegiance to him had to be improved and repainted as well, but first, he needed to remove the energon that was starting to dry on his body._ _


	6. Chapter 6

It was dark even though it was still daytime. For those who lived in the worst part of Cybertron, where only criminals and prostitutes lived, it was not common for the streets to have no lighting. The dark alleys hid murderers on the prowl of the next victim, that place was a battlefield to survive for another day, and it was another day for a little bot that came out of the buckles going to the nearby town to try to get something to eat to live more one day.

The little bot (he) was dirty. He couldn't even tell what colour his paint was while he sat leaning against a building wall waiting for someone who could give him some energy. The bots were even looking at him it would be another day when he should steal again, but then, someone extended a tiny servo to him, a servo with claws. A silver bot, smaller than himself.

Reluctantly, the bot accepted and found himself standing in front of the small frame of the person who had helped him and who now held him by the hand and took him somewhere. He didn't care about taking his dirty hands. He didn't whisper rudeness to him, no. He was smiling, really smiling as he took him to a stall with energon candies where he bought sweets for both.

He ate ravenously. It had been days since he had put energy in his tanks to the point that he had choked up because he ate so fast, which time the little silver mech slapped him on the back so that he could cough. He had a worried look, and no one had ever looked at him like that before, no one had ever been worried about him before. The kindness of the little bot didn't just end there. He took him to a festival on the streets and got him more food and a mask that showed waves when the wearer spoke, for himself, he bought a mask that resembled a Cyberbird.

They both had fun that night until the little bot saw the time and said he had to go. But before he left, he asked the other their name,

"I don't have a name"

"No? Then I will give you one!"

Never in his life did he feel that he felt wanted and, underneath the mask, he had won from the first friend he made, he watched how the silver bot with touches of lilac and red was thoughtful to give it a name. For the first time He smiled, it that appeared like a wave in the mask he wore.

"That's it! Your name will be Soundwave! You are quiet and mysterious, the name suits you!"

"Soundwave ... my name is Soundwave!"

During the nights of the festival, they always met and were on the last day, while having fun running down the street a soldier took the silver bot by the hand and pulled it towards him and shouted at other soldiers. Immediately the little Seeker began to tremble with fear and tried to free himself. But the soldier held on even tighter to the point of hurting him. Soundwave then attacked the soldier, but he got kicked away. 

"Don't hurt him!" the small seeker squirmed in the soldiers hold trying to go back to his friend.  
Soundwave can see the despair in his eyes and the concern when another soldier now grabs him by the neck "He did nothing wrong! Let him go !!"

"Quiet Runt," the soldier poised to hit, and the little seekers optic broke, from the blow.  
Soundwave attacked the soldier who was holding him, but to no avail, he was weak.   
A third soldier appeared and gave orders to take the prince back to the castle so that the Winglord would return to trap him in the room and so that they could finish the job for today. But what were they going to do with the other brat? After looking at the other small mech, it was easy to make him the scapegoat. They could say that he had kidnapped the prince, but they saved the Seeker and surrendered the criminal to Primus.

The other two soldiers smiled and accepted the plan. The little Seeker protested the plan, saying it was wrong. Another blow and he was unconscious.

The third soldier, who appeared to be the commander, said, was only the youngest of the Winglord's offspring who was worthless because he was the son of a castle maid, not the son of a concubine. The little and useless Prince Starscream. The soldiers laughed as they returned to the castle, one of them even discounted the frustration of working at the festival.

When Soundwave regained consciousness he was in a cell with adult bots full of wounds and scars. He was at the Pit, and the owner of the place was handing money over to a soldier. 

Soundwave swore to himself that he would take revenge on them all, that he would become strong and survive but, above all, he would look after and protect whoever gave him a name, who gave him a mission in life.

Soundwave woke up from his recharge. He hasn't dreamed in a while, especially about the past. He stood up and admired the Seeker who was sleeping peacefully beside him for a few moments before kissing his helmet and leaving to prepare for the big day.

Vehicons and Erradicons were decorating the ship, which now had lighter colours, today was a big day, and Soundwave wanted everything to be perfect. Knockout appeared and behind him came Ratchet, the doctor Autobot wore a slave necklace.

Slave collars were placed the bot's neck and gave shocks when the owners gave speech command and could only be removed by the slave's owner, if someone else tried to remove it or if they tried to remove the necklace himself, they would feel a crueller pain directly within their systems.

Soundwave went through Knockout and Ratchet and went to the Shockwave laboratory. It was easy to convince him to side with him during the rebellion. He just had to allow the cyclops bot to continue with his research. The bulkhead was there, wearing a slave necklace. Because he is a mechanic and a specialist in space bridges, Soundwave gave him to Shockwave.

Speaking of Shockwave, the scientist showed the leader a Predacon that he managed to revive, a worthy gift for his leader. Soundwave was satisfied. A Predacon would be the perfect gift for Starscream. A pet that he could play with and that could protect him at the same time, unlike the other pets that the Seeker won kept inside a big aquarium in his room.

Soundwave went to see how the preparation was going on the bridge where the ceremony was. Bumblebee was helping to put on the ornaments. But Soundwave asked him to stop and go to the medical wing to arrive if Ratchet and Knockout managed to create a new voice box for him and, if they could, get the surgery done and have the day off to recover. Bumblebee then passes by Soundwave making a small bow and goes to the designated place, he also wore a collar, but his "necklace" had touches of yellow.

Soundwave then went over to the security cameras to see if Optimus Prime was doing his job right. The former leader Autobot was now just a slave and whose Matrix of Leadership, still inside him, was nothing more than a device to obtain information regarding Cybertron and other mechs still alive. His collar was bigger, and if Optimus tried anything, his old team would automatically receive high voltage shocks. Soundwave took the datapad that Optimus gave him with new information, but that could wait a few days.

Soundwave then went to the games room, a room he created exclusively for his Seeker, where he now saw Starscream touch the glass with the tip of his claw the aquarium contained a small town with houses and trees. It was a small, fully functional city that was the size of a bedroom wall and that contained the former Autobots partners that have now become nothing more than small organic pets from Starscream. Miko, Rafael, Jack, Agent Fowler and Nurse June were little hamsters in a well-built cage where they received organic food and water. Starscream, incredible as it may seem, took good care of them since they were his.

Soundwave called the Seeker. It was time for him to prepare for the ceremony and they both left the game room where Arce, also with the slave necklace, was waiting for Starscream, she was going to prepare him for the ceremony with the ornaments. Starscream kisses Soundwave before going with the old Autobot to put on the jewellery and clothes for the Conjunx Ceremony.

It wasn't difficult for Soundwave to dominate the Autobots after Megatron's downfall and now he had everything he ever wanted. Finally, he had reached the position of power he was aiming for and kept the promise to his Seeker.

Soundwave smiled as he walked to prepare for his wedding ceremony with Starscream, finally, the Seeker was his and his alone, and there was no one else who could separate them.


End file.
